Metallic Madness
by CaptainAmero
Summary: An Alternate ending to Sonic Heroes, where Metal Wins, And Heroes die. Rated T For Blood, Coarse language, And People being constantly blasted by missles.
1. Death of A hero

Metallic madness

Alternate ending to Sonic Heroes.

Sonic and co are © of SEGA /Sonic Team

Sonic Was standing there, waiting for the other teams to finish of Metal madness, and the fact he was charging up his super form. What he didn't Realize was that Metal Madness was firing missles, straight at him!! He was Impaled by the missles, and the last thing he saw was, the chaos Emeralds stop spinning around him, then, Eternal blackness.

"Sonic? Sonic?!" Screamed Tails, crying over his best friend's body. "Tails, it is all right he-" Knuckles said, before being rudely cut off by Tails "Alright!! My best Friend is dead, and you are trying to tell me that's all right!!! You. Are. Sick." "Tails we Know you lost your best friend, but we need to fight metal Sonic!" said Eggman, before being Impaled by missles himself. "Ha, You Can't stop your new ruler! Now bow to me, and your death will be quick, even painless. " screamed the now Triumphant Metal Sonic, Reverting to his Neo Metal form.

"You are right, we can't stop you. Not without the Emeralds and the Faker, Master." Said the almost invisible Shadow. "MASTER!!" screamed everyone at once. "Yes, Metal Sonic Is the one that kept me alive, telling me my true past. And now I serve as Commander of Sector X." Proclaimed Shadow. "What is this sector X?" asked Tails Politely. "It is the Genetic group of Clones." Said the Monotonous OMEGA. " well I Have Question of the Master. Do you need an engineer?" asked Tails. "We do need an engineer master, and we could mold his troubled mind." Said Shadow. Metal Processed this for a moment, and complied "Yes, we could. Welcome Aboard Tails." Said Metal. "If Tails Joins, then I have to Join. I am his legal Guardian" said the Hotheaded Echidna. "Very Well. Besides, we need the master Emerald to power our ships." stated Shadow. "It will be done, My Lord." replied Knuckles. With that, they Boarded A blue painted Eggman vessel.

"Oh My God." Was all Amy Rose could say, and it was the last thing she said, before being "blasted" to bits by Metal Sonic.

Well, What Did you think? Tell me In a

Review

Everyone does it

Very important for me

I Review for You, Now Review for me

Excluding people Who Have no account

Would You Review?

That Was My Attempt at Poetry.


	2. Amy Gone Evil?

**I Would like to thank Dr Weird for his excellent Review. **

**Dr Weird: no problem at all! **

**Also words written like **_**This**_** are thoughts.**

**Words like ****This**** are Computer words.**

**Now on to the story!**

Amy's POV

_I don't know where I am, All I Know is I am not dead, like I want to be. My Friends are probably Trading Info with Shadow. Those Damn Assholes!! Cream is Probably scared to death because Metal is "scary". All I Know Is that she is a Dumb Broad, who will end up a prostitute for Vector, or Big. Speaking of Big, I Hope the Missles smack him dead centre in the Ass. Maybe that laser Knocked some sense into my childish mind. I know Sonic Hated me, but I Never Knew That he would Rather save the world than save me. I Scream for help, but what will that do. No Blue blur will rescue me, for the bastard got what was coming for him. Next thing I see is this green gas enter the room. I try not to breathe it in, but that will do nothing. The last thing I see Was "U Can Save Him" Written in blood, on the wall. _

Normal POV,

"Do You Think she will be fine, Master?" Asked Shadow while staring at the now Unconcience Amy. "She will be Fine Shadow, and when she awakens, she will be all yours." "Thank you master" Said Shadow with a bow, and leaving the room. " she will only be yours when I am Through with her" said Metal, transforming into Shadow, Then Transforming back.

**With Knuckles and Tails**

"Why did you join, Tails?" Asked a confused Echidna. "Because, My best friend is dead, and I don't want to be raised by someone who eats bugs!" Spat Tails. "Oh, Okay" was all Knuckles could muster.

**Well what did you think. Tell me in a review!!**

**Please tell me now **


End file.
